SAO Kapitel 16,5 deutsche Übersetzung (ext-chapter German translation)
by Zenobias
Summary: ACHTUNG, diese Geschichte ist NSFW. Sie ist als M eingestuft und damit für Jugendliche unter 16 Jahren nicht geeignet. Alle Rechte an dieser Geschichte gehören dem Autor des Romans, Reki Kawahara. Ich (Zenobias) habe sie lediglich übersetzt. Download als pdf: filer net/get/o8fwlgbsd6c6od9f (Punkt beachten!) Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!


**Kapitel 16.5**

Asuna plumpste nackt auf das Sofa herunter und schaute mich voller Trotz an.

„...Kirito, zieh schon deine Kleider aus," sagte sie in einem respekteinflößenden Ton.

„Was... W-Wir machen weiter?"

„Es wäre doch blöd, wenn wir hier aufhören würden!"

Ich fügte mich schnell. Nachdem ich das von Asuna angegebene Fenster geöffnet hatte, schaltete ich die tief im Menü verborgene Option aus.

Wegen dem hastigen Anfang war von einer romantischen Stimmung keine Spur. Während wir auf dem Bett saßen, das etwas zu klein für uns beide war, taten wir langsam so viel wie uns das System erlauben würde.

Das trübe, blaue Mondlicht filterte durch das Fenster und warf komplexe Schatten auf das Bett.

Da Salemburg keinen Marktplatz hat, verschwinden die Stadtbewohner in der Nacht. Das Einzige, was ich hören konnte, war das matte Flüstern des Sees und mein alarmartiger Herzschlag, der im Raum herum zu hallen schien.

Mittlerweile hatten Asuna und ich all unsere Kleidung ausgezogen. Wir knieten nun seit ungefähr zweieinhalb Minuten voreinander auf dem Bett. Ich konnte Asunas Züge nicht erkennen, da sie die Fäuste auf ihren Knien ballte und nach unten sah. Ich dachte, dass ich wahrscheinlich derjenige sein sollte, der in dieser Situation den Anfang macht, aber da ich keine der Folgen meiner Entscheidungen voraussagen konnte, saß ich versteinert in Stille da. Ich überlegte, was wohl passieren würde, wenn ich „Entschuldigung!" schrie und wieder minimale Kleidung ausrüstete, bevor ich blitzschnell aus dem Raum flüchtete. Würde sie „Ich schätze mal, es lässt sich nicht ändern~" sagen und mir verzeihen, wenn wir uns morgen wieder treffen? –Das würde sie nie im Leben tun.

Wenn ich an die entfernte Vergangenheit zurückdenke, war ich erst 14, als ich mich zum ersten Mal in SAO eingeloggt hatte. Der Winter der achten Klasse. Ich will mich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, wie es mir damals ging, aber ich opferte meine komplette sexuelle Energie, die in allen Jungen meines Alters zu erwachen beginnt, auf, um mich in Spielen zu vertiefen. Infolgedessen war ich nie in einer Lage gewesen, in der ich mit einem Mädchen allein in ihrem Zimmer wäre. Offensichtlich war ich zuvor auch noch nie nackt vor einem Mädchen gewesen.

Ehrlich gesagt wäre es mir lieb gewesen, wenn Asuna, von der ich dachte, dass sie wahrscheinlich ein paar Jahre älter ist als ich (und demnach Sachwissen in diesem Gebiet hätte), die Führung übernommen hätte. Allerdings schien es, dass jeder in SAO, sie mit eingeschlossen, mich als älter betrachtete, als ich wirklich war. Da ich nie etwas davon bestritten hatte, konnte ich in dieser Lage keineswegs „Tut mir leid, aber ich bin eigentlich..." sagen.

Ich verfestigte meinen Entschluss. Selbst wenn ich nicht das Wissen oder die Erfahrung hatte, hatte ich noch nie jemanden so geliebt oder so heftige Gefühle für jemanden gehabt wie für Asuna.

Seit SAO angefangen hat, gab es zahlreiche Momente, an denen ich in einer Situation war, wo ich mir sagte, „Ganz egal, was passiert, du kannst nicht von hier wegrennen," aber damals musste ich nicht so eine große Willenskraft wie jetzt aufbringen, als ich meine rechte Hand ausstreckte und meinen Körper nach vorne bewegte.

Meine Fingerspitze berührte sanft Asunas zarte, kurvige Schulter. Ihr Körper zuckte scharf. Ich zeichnete langsam einen Weg von ihrem Schlüsselbein zu ihrem Nacken.

„N... mm..."

Asuna ließ ein weiches Stöhnen heraus, als sich ihre Augen schlossen. Das Blut drang in ihre Wangen und ihre Augenbrauen furchten sich.

Ich beobachtete einige Zeit lang Asunas Reaktionen in geheimer Lust, während ich sie überall berührte. Von ihren süßen Reaktionen leicht erregt, übertrieb ich es ein wenig, indem ich meine Fingerspitze weiterhin an einem Punkt hielt, wo ich sie gerade noch so berührte, und fuhr fort, langsam und sanft über ihre Haut zu gleiten. Ich fuhr im Schneckentempo ihre Arme herunter, die beide Busen fest verbargen, kreiste um ihren Bauch und änderte die Richtung, ihre Arme wieder hoch.

„Ah... oh... mm..."

Jedes Mal, wenn sich mein Finger bewegte, zitterte Asunas Körper und ein schwaches Stöhnen sickerte durch. Nachdem ich ihren kompletten Körper gestreichelt hatte, legte ich den Zeigefinger meiner rechten Hand unter ihr kleines Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an. Mit meinem linken Zeigefinger zeichnete ich unablässig ihre feuchten, glänzenden, kirschfarbenen Lippen nach.

„Nein... nicht nur... deinen Finger..."

Eine leicht errötende Asuna öffnete geringfügig ihre Augen und sah mich flehend an.

„Küss... mich..."

„..."

Leise bewegte ich mein Gesicht näher. Asunas Lippen trennten sich leicht, so als ob sie nicht länger warten könnten. Aber anstatt unsere Lippen zusammenzuschließen, stieß ich ihre Unterlippe weich mit meiner Zungenspitze an.

„Mm..."

Als ob sie mich aufsuchen würde, streckte Asuna ihre Zunge heraus, aber ich beherrschte mich und wich ihr aus, bevor ich sie weich mit meiner Zungenspitze berührte.

„Ah, mm... ah..."

Asuna gab einen gereizten Laut aus sowohl Erwartung als auch Bedürfnis von sich, als ich schlagartig meine Zunge in ihren Mund steckte.

„Ah–mm!"

Ich wirbelte meine Zunge heftig herum.

Die Tastsinne in SAO sind, genau wie der Geschmackssinn, vorprogrammiert und werden in der entsprechenden Situation aktiviert. Wenn man das in Betracht zieht, dann ist die einzige Schlussfolgerung, die man daraus ziehen kann, dass das „Gefühl eines Zungenkusses" einprogrammiert worden sein muss. (Na ja, es ist nicht so, als ob ich diese Erfahrung jemals im echten Leben gemacht hätte, aber...) Ein unbeschreiblich verzauberndes Gefühl überfiel meine Nerven.

Meine Zunge umschlang Asunas und ich saugte energisch daran, als ich fühlte, wie all ihre Kraft ihren Körper verließ. Ihre Augen waren feucht und matt und sie atmete unregelmäßig, als ich meine Zunge aus ihrem Mund herausnahm und damit fortfuhr, ihren Hals, die Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr und die Aushöhlung ihres Schlüsselbeins abzulecken.

Als ich irgendwann die weichen Täler oben auf den Busen, die bis jetzt verborgen worden waren, erreichte, sprang und zuckte ihr ganzer Körper. Ihre Arme klemmten sich fester zusammen und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf hin und her.

„Asuna... beweg deine Arme..."

„A...Aber..."

„Ich will deine Busen sehen, Asuna."

Ich griff ihre Handgelenke, die überkreuzt waren, und zog sie auseinander, während ich langsam meinen Weg zum Gipfel des weißen Busens, der nach und nach aufgedeckt wurde, leckte und lutschte.

„Ah... nein..."

Asunas Arme waren endlich an ihren Seiten, wodurch ihre beiden Gipfel meinen Augen offengelegt wurden. Die Vorwölbungen, die normalerweise von der locker sitzenden Ritterkleidung und Brustplatte verborgen wurden, waren größer als ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte; voll und spitz nach vorne herausragend. An ihren Spitzen waren zwei Nippel, die schwer von dem umgebenden Gebiet zu unterscheiden waren und unverschämt in einer Kegelform nach vorne standen. Bedauerlicherweise war der komplette Raum gerade in den blauen Schein des Mondlichts getaucht und–

„Asuna, mach das Licht an."

„Was... Nein... tu's nicht–"

Da ich die Ablehnung meiner Aufforderung akzeptiert hatte, saugte ich jetzt ihre linke Brustwarze in meinen Mund.

„Ah!"

Ich ignorierte die schrille Stimme, die Asuna infolge der plötzlichen Attacke herausließ, und kaute mit meinen Lippen auf der harten Noppe, während meine Zunge um die steife Spitze rollte.

„Ahhh! Ah! Nein, nein, nein...!"

Asunas rechte Hand, die versuchte, mich wegzudrücken, als sie aufschrie, hielt ich fest, während ihr Körper erschütterte und ich meine linke Hand zum anderen Busen bewegte. Ich klemmte seinen Gipfel zwischen meine Finger, dann benutzte ich behutsam den Nagel meines Zeigefingers, um die Spitze ihres Nippels zu stimulieren.

„Ah, ahh, oh!"

Als ich beide Busen folterte, nahmen ihre Zuckungen und süßen Schreie an Intensität zu. Ich ging etwas zu weit, indem ich in das vorstehende Objekt in meinem Mund biss und anfing, ein wenig heftig daran zu kauen, während gleichzeitig der Daumen und Zeigefinger meiner linken Hand den anderen Nippel schmerzhaft verdrehte.

„Oh! Ah, ah, nie, nie im Leben..."

Asunas Körper versteifte auf einmal. Ihre Arme, die jetzt meinen Hinterkopf umgaben, festigten ihren Griff.

„Nein, nein, nein, ich, nur mit, meiner Brust...! Ich... kom..."

Danach konnte sie nicht mehr sprechen. Indem sie einen heiseren, hohen Schrei aus den Tiefen ihrer Kehle freiließ, zuckte Asuna und ihr Körper hüpfte einmal, bevor sie auf mich herabfiel. Sie atmete immer noch schwer und ihr Körper erschütterte periodisch.

„Ah... ha... haa..."

„...Asuna... grade eben..."

„Ah... N-Nein... es ist so peinlich... mir ist irgendwas dergleichen noch nie passiert... Bis jetzt..."

„...'Bis jetzt'?"

„Ah..."

Asuna duckte sich und sah in einer verlegenen Art und Weise nach unten.

„N-Nichts, überhaupt nichts!"

„...Sag's mir."

Ich bewegte meine linke Hand zu Asunas linkem Busen hinüber als sie sich gegen mich lehnte, packte ihren Nippel und zog dann daran.

„Ahh... Nein, hör auf, nicht noch mehr mit den Brüsten..."

„...Was meinst du mit 'bis jetzt'?"

„Ahhh..."

Asuna redete stockend in einer weinerlichen Stimme, die abermals mit süßem Stöhnen vermischt wurde.

„...Wegen der Option Ethische Vorschrift Aus... Nachdem ich davon erfahren hatte... hab ich es... einige Male allein gemacht..."

„...Was hast du gemacht...?"

„Auuu... Während ich an... Kirito dachte... hab ich... mit meinen Brüsten gespielt und... da unten..."

Über ihre eigenen Fantasien zu reden schien Asunas masochistische Seite zu verstärken. Ihre Atmung wurde stufenweise abgerissen, während sie sich an mich klammerte.

„'Da unten'... also ungefähr hier...?"

Die Hand, die ihre Brust übermäßig beansprucht hatte, bewegte ich jetzt sanft abwärts. Ich streichelte ihren verspannten Bauch, dann bewegte ich mich sehr langsam weiter in jene Richtung. Ich fuhr über die leichte Schwelle ihres Unterleibs und als meine Fingerspitzen den Eingang zwischen den zwei Hügelchen erreichten, keuchte Asuna und ihr Körper zitterte.

„Ah... nein..."

Ich benutzte den Zeige- und Mittelfinger meiner linken Hand, um die Gegend rund um ihre Vagina zu stimulieren. Während ich mir Mühe gab, nicht die Mitte zu berühren, fand ich Vergnügen daran, die zwei Hügelchen zusammenzudrücken und sie dann wieder auseinander zu ziehen.

„Ah, ah, ha, mmm...!"

Asuna kniete nieder, legte beide ihre Arme um mich und stöhnte mit ihrem Gesicht in meinen Hals vergraben, während meine Finger umherwanderten, was ein Hüpfen und Zucken ihres Körpers verursachte.

„Ah, mm... da... nein..."

Aber diese Stimme wurde mit der Zeit heiser, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und mit ihrem ganzen Körper wackelte.

„Ahh... das kann doch nicht... kann doch nicht..."

Da ich dachte, ich würde sie zu viel quälen, bewegte ich meinen Mittelfinger allmählich in Richtung Zentrum.

„Mm... mm... ahhh!"

Als Asuna einen außergewöhnlich lauten Schrei von sich ließ, wurde mein Finger von einem schleimigen Gefühl umhüllt. Diese Stelle war scheinbar endlos, so heiß, feucht und unbeschreiblich weich, dass ich sie unwillkürlich mit zwei Fingern reizte.

„Ah! Nein! Nein!"

Asuna schrie auf und ihr Körper begann zu zittern und zu hüpfen. Ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, knetete ich die kleine Noppe, die aus dem oberen Ende der Scheide herausguckte, mit meinem Daumen, während ich diese mit zwei Fingern aufspreizte.

„Ah... haa... ha..."

Es hatte den Anschein, dass Asuna nicht mehr sprechen konnte, als sie ihre Fingernägel in meinen Rücken grub und ihren Rücken so weit krümmte, wie es ging.

„Ah, ha... nein! Ich kann nicht mehr!"

Aber in anderer Hinsicht war ich auch an meinem Limit. Ich wollte jeden einzelnen Teil von Asuna so dringend sehen, dass ich sie auf das Bett herunterdrückte, ihre Beine packte und sie auseinander spreizte.

„Hä... hä...? Ah... wa...!?"

Asuna kam aus einem benommenen Zustand heraus und bäumte sich auf um zu flüchten, als sie merkte, dass sie in einer höchst beschämenden Haltung war, aber ich hätte jetzt nie im Leben meinen Griff gelockert.

„Wa, wa, Kirito, sieh nicht so genau hin!"

„Asuna..."

Ich erhob meinen Kopf und schaute Asuna ununterbrochen in die Augen.

„...Sollen wir das Licht anmachen?"

„Nein–!"

Asuna wies meinen Vorschlag mit Nachdruck zurück, indem sie ihr dunkelrotes Gesicht schüttelte. Da ich aufgab, konzentrierte ich mich nun gänzlich darauf, ihre verborgene Stelle zu mustern.

Die weichen Schambeine hatten ein reines Weiß und waren komplett glatt, ohne ein einziges Haar dort. Dies war, um das gesagt zu haben, weniger eine Vorliebe der Entwickler, sondern vielmehr eine Beschränkung des Systems selbst. Haar-Typ Objekte sind von der äußerst schwierigen Kategorie. Demzufolge waren, abgesehen vom Kopfhaar und den Bärten, absolut nirgendwo Haare an den Körpern der SAO-Spieler.

Zwischen den zwei glatten Hügelchen war ein Spalt, und weiter hinein waren helle Falten. Von Zeit zu Zeit tropfte eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit heraus und floss zu Asunas After, bevor sie sich in Lichtperlen verwandelte und verschwand.

Ob es aus Verlegenheit oder Verlust ihrer Kraft war, Asuna hatte aufgehört, sich zu wehren, also nahm ich meine Hand von ihrem rechten Fuß und spreizte den Spalt langsam auf.

„Mhaa..."

In Asunas Augen war ein nichtssagender Ausdruck zu sehen, als sie schwach stöhnte. In ihrer Scheide war, verglichen mit den Informationen, die ich aus dem Internet in der realen Welt erhalten hatte, eine ungewöhnlich schlichte Darstellung mit (von was ich dachte, dass sie es sind) gleichmäßig auf die Innenseiten ausgebreitete, pfirsichfarbene Häutchen. Die vaginale Öffnung, die unermüdlich klare Flüssigkeit produzierte, pochte leise, und in dem oberen Teil, wo die Scheide sich schloss, guckte ein kleiner Vorsprung heraus.

Innerhalb SAO mussten sich die männlichen Spieler mindestens ein- oder zweimal den Kopf zerbrochen haben, wie dieser Teil der weiblichen Spieler wohl aussah, aber ich erfuhr eine gewisse Art von Gefühlsregung, da ich soeben die Antwort auf diese Frage herausgefunden hatte.

Selbstverständlich war in meiner eigenen unteren Hälfte auch ein gewisses Ding, das, bis an sein Limit angeschwollen, seine Befreiung begehrte. Dies war allerdings das erste Mal seit ich SAO betreten hatte, dass es so aussah.

Es gibt da eine einigermaßen interessante Geschichte, die von alldem handelt (ich entschuldige mich für's Abschweifen, aber)... Als SAO noch unter Entwicklung stand, hatte die Firma Argus eine betriebsinterne, geschlossene Alpha-Test-Phase, in der sie schlussfolgerten, dass es, da die Spieler keinen Nutzen für Geschlechtsorgane hätten, nicht nötig wäre, sie zu objektivieren.

In Wirklichkeit jedoch, fanden sie heraus, erfuhren die meisten männlichen Tester eine gewisse Menge an ernster Beklemmung. Trotzdem gab es keine Probleme, wenn sie lediglich für mehrere Stunden spielten. Als sie allerdings aufeinanderfolgende Tests in einem Zeitraum von 48 Stunden durchführten, beobachteten sie, dass die meisten männlichen Tester, die in diesem Probezeitraum anwesend waren, außer Stande waren, keine Genitalien zu haben, und aufgaben. Daher waren seit der Beta-Test-Phase aus einem Gefühl von Notwendigkeit heraus Geschlechtsteile implementiert. Es scheint, als ob dies auch Teil des Grundes dafür war, weshalb es SAO-Spielern nicht erlaubt war, das Geschlecht ihrer Charaktere zu wechseln.

Dennoch, auch wenn man seine Genitalien hatte, die Frage, die ich vor dem offiziellen Start des Spiels (das bedeutet, noch vor dem Vorfall) hatte, war, ob es Beklemmung aufgrund von Mangel an Eigenfunktion geben würde. Ich selbst hatte mich wiederholt mit der Unfähigkeit, meine aufgestaute Energie abzubauen, herumgequält, aber jetzt sah ich, dass wenn die ethische Vorschrift oder was auch immer ausgeschaltet war, Funktionalität und wahrscheinlich sogar Ejakulation möglich war.

Während ich spürte, dass ich dadurch, dass ich von alldem bis jetzt nichts wusste, einiges verpasst hatte, begegnete mir an dieser Stelle eine neue Frage.

Dass es eine Ausschaltefunktion für die ethische Vorschrift gab, bedeutete im Grunde, dass virtueller Sex schon mit der Veröffentlichung des Spiels geplant war. In SAO gab es viele minderjährige Spieler wie mich, also musste diese Funktion, egal, wie ich darüber nachdachte, viele Schreie der Entrüstung von Seiten der Gesellschaft verursachen.

Während ich Asunas süße Scheide mit meinen Fingerspitzen reizte, hob ich meinen Kopf an und stellte ihr eben jene Frage.

„Ah... haa... was...?"

Obgleich sie einen geistesabwesenden Blick in ihren seidigen Augen hatte und ihre Antwort durch ihre schwere Atmung unterbrochen wurde, zeigte sich ihre ernste Art, als sie mir antwortete.

„Ha... das ist... Sie hatten vor, SAOs... System zu benutzen, um... einen persönlichen... Sex-Service bereit zu stellen... Wir sind wahrscheinlich... mit dieser Funktion verbunden... ahhh... ah..."

„Ich verstehe... In anderen Worten ist es wahrscheinlich eine dieser heiklen Vereinbarungen... Nun gut, genug mit dem Geplauder..."

Ich benutzte meine linke Hand, um Asuna so weit wie möglich zu öffnen.

„Ahh!"

Sie war nicht mehr bewegungsunfähig, aber Asuna ließ einen süßen Schrei von sich. Mit ihren Beinen weit in der Luft gespreizt, brachte ich meinen Kopf nah heran und schob meine Zunge auf das kleine Loch in der Mitte zu.

„Haaaa!"

Asuna schüttelte ihren Kopf hin und her und schrie auf. Ich stimulierte den Eingang zu diesem Loch behutsam mit meiner Zunge, während ich meine Finger einschob und wieder herauszog.

„Ah! Nein, nicht das–!"

Jedes Mal, wenn Asuna erschütterte, machte eine große Menge Flüssigkeit ein klebriges Geräusch auf meiner Zunge, als sie aus ihrer Vagina herauslief.

Nachdem ich meine Zunge in ihr Loch gesteckt und mich an dem Gefühl, wie sie sich um mich verengte, erfreut hatte, schob ich mich nach oben, über Asuna. Ich war schon bis zu meinem Limit angeschwollen und fühlte mich so, als würde ich letztendlich kommen, wenn ich Asunas Körper weiterhin erforschte.

Während ich sanft mit ihrem schnippischen Nippel spielte, schloss ich Asunas Lippen mit meinen zusammen und flüsterte dann leise,

„Asuna... kann ich...?"

„Ah... ha..."

Asuna nickte energisch und ließ einen heißen Hauch heraus.

„Ja... füll mich... mit deinem Ding, Kirito..."

Ich fühlte mich leicht schwindlig bei dem Gedanken, dass mir diese sittenstrenge, unbesiegbare Kriegerin das mit so einem tränenreichen Gesicht sagte, und drückte mich gegen Asunas feuchte Stelle. Mein Penis verfing sich im Eingang ihrer Vagina, als ich ihn auf und ab bewegte.

„Ah... ah..."

Asuna hielt sich mit ihren Armen an meinen Schultern fest, während sie ihre Augen zudrückte und ihre Augenbrauen furchte. Selbst in der blassblauen Dunkelheit des Zimmers konnte ich erkennen, dass ihr ganzer Körper errötet war und überall Schweißperlen glänzten.

Als ich meine Hände an Asunas Seiten legte, bewegten sich ihre Hüften etwas nach vorne. Ich spürte einen leichten Widerstand, aber mit einem platzenden Gefühl wurde die Hälfte meines Penis vom Innern von Asuna verschluckt.

„Aaaa!"

Sogar damit ließ Asuna einen Schrei von sich und krümmte ihren Körper bis ans Limit. Zeitgleich holte ich Atem und spürte, wie eine Taubheit sich von meinem Penis über den Rest meines Körpers ausbreitete.

Nachdem ich meine ganze Länge in Asuna hinein geschoben hatte, ließ ich meine Begierden übernehmen, da ich fortfuhr, sie Stück für Stück zu durchdringen.

„Aaah! Haaaah!"

Asuna schrie weiter und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf, während ihr Körper zitterte. Obgleich ich mich kurz fragte, ob es weh tat, konnte ich meine Hüften nicht länger davon abhalten, sich zu bewegen. Mein Penis stach weiterhin mit einem feuchten, schlagenden Geräusch in Asunas tiefste Teile.

„Ha... ah... ah–!"

Irgendwann schob sich mein Penis komplett bis zum Fuß von Asunas Vagina. Obwohl sie die Frau war, die ich am besten kannte und am meisten liebte, wirbelte der verrückte Gedanke, dass ich in diesem Augenblick tief in Aincrads Top-Idol war, in meinem Verstand herum, was mich kirre machte.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, meine Atmung zu beruhigen und brachte meinen Mund in die Nähe von Asunas Ohr und sagte,

„Er ist komplett drinnen... Tut es weh...?"

„N-Nein... So... heiß... ich werde zerschmelzen...!"

antwortete mir Asuna in einer dünnen, hohen Stimme, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Kirito... so viel von dir... in mir drin... ah... ah..."

Auch ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde von der unglaublichen Hitze, die ich erfuhr, zerschmelzen. Mein Penis, der von Asuna fest gepackt wurde, sendete fortlaufend Hitzewellen meinen Rücken hoch, welche dann in meinem Kopf als Feuerwerkskörper explodierten.

„Ah... ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Mir war bewusst, dass Asunas Stöhnen immer höher und höher wurde, während ich allmählich bewegungsunfähig wurde und gegen die Gefühle kämpfte, die drohten, mich zu überwältigen. Als ob sie in Erwartung wäre, massierte auch ihre Scheide mich weiterhin fest mit ihren Zuckungen.

„Ah! Ah, nie, nie im Leben, ich, schon wieder..."

Asuna hörte sich an, als ob sie von der Hitze langsam außer sich wäre, und ihre Stimme schlug in einen herzerweichend süßen Ton um.

„Nein, nein, schon wieder, i-ich komme, ah, ah..."

Sie warf ihren Kopf mit einem Ruck zurück und–

„Ahhh––!"

Sie schrie laut, als sie zum zweiten Mal einen Höhepunkt hatte. Zeitgleich wurde mein Penis unglaublich stark unter Druck gesetzt und, zu meinem Entsetzen, spürte ich ein tobendes Gefühl in mir aufkochen und seine Freisetzung anstreben.

„!"

Ich biss auf meine Lippe und kämpfte gegen dieses Gefühl an. Unterstützt durch den Gedanken, dass ich mich nicht entspannen konnte, da sie mir die Gefälligkeiten noch gar nicht erwidert hatte, konnte ich den Drang irgendwie unterdrücken. Schwer keuchend umarmte ich Asunas Körper, welcher schlaff durch den Orgasmus war. Ich wusste, dass mir nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, also zog ich mich heftig bis zur Öffnung ihrer Vagina zurück, bevor ich mich mit einem Stoß komplett wieder hereinschob. Klatsch! Unsere Körperflüssigkeiten flogen durch die Gegend.

„Aaa!"

Asuna riss ihre Augen auf, als sie ein Gekreische von sich ließ.

„Nein! Wenn du... das tust, werde ich noch verrückt..."

„..."

Abermals wurde ich gezwungen, abzustoppen, während ich tief in Asuna drinnen war. Das heiße, sanfte Gefühl umgab mich und das Pochen der Falten drang in mein ganzes Wesen vor. Asuna war schon ein paar Mal gekommen und wenn wir so verblieben wären, wäre ich auch irgendwann gekommen. Aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass das ein sehr guter Abschluss wäre, also begann ich, nachdem ich einen Moment lang nachgedacht hatte, meinen Körper zu wenden.

„Hä...?"

Indem ich den Körper einer schläfrig aussehenden Asuna hochhob, schob ich mich darunter. Endlich hatten wir beide die Positionen gewechselt, mit mir auf dem Rücken und Asuna in einer berittenen Haltung oben auf mir drauf. Sobald Asuna merkte, in was für einer Lage sie war, wurde ihr Gesicht sogar noch röter, während sie ihren Kopf hin und her schüttelte.

„Nein... das ist... beschämend..."

„Asuna, versuch, dich zu bewegen..."

„Was... I-In Ordnung..."

Asuna errötete verlegen als sie nickte und anfing, ihren Körper sachte zu schaukeln.

„Ah, ahh... Es... tut mir leid, dass... ich... die einzige bin, die... sich gut fühlt... Kirito, du kannst auch kommen..."

Ein klebriges Geräusch kam von der Scheide, die von meinem Penis durchdrungen wurde. Asunas Bewegungen waren minimal, aber dieses mächtig betäubende Gefühl breitete sich erneut über meinen Körper aus. Gerade als ich dachte, „Wenn das so weitergeht, komme ich ja auf der Stelle–"

„Ah, ah, ah, ha..."

wurde ihre Stimme abermals mit dem Klang von Erregung vermischt. Asuna biss auf die Finger ihrer rechten Hand, während sie ihre Hüften auf und ab bewegte.

„Ah, ah, warum, bin ich, ah, so, so..."

Asunas lange, kastanienbraune Haare flogen jedes Mal durch die Luft, wenn sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Außerdem flogen Schweißperlen umher, die sich in Licht verwandelten, bevor sie ganz verschwanden.

„Es tut mir leid, Kirito, ich, ah, ah, kom... kom... komme–!"

Während sie den letzten Teil ihres Satzes hinauszog, warf sie ihren Körper zurück und erschütterte zwei, drei Male heftig. Ihre Busen, die vor ihr herausragten, tanzten im Takt mit diesen Bewegungen.

Ich war nicht in der Lage, innezuhalten und den Anblick von Asuna mit fest geschlossenen Augen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu bewundern. Sie sah unglaublich niedlich, aber gleichzeitig auch entsetzlich unzüchtig aus. Da Asunas Vagina meinen Penis fest packte, wurde ich wieder von dem gewaltigen Drang, zu kommen, überfallen.

Ich dachte, dass ich ihm diesmal nicht widerstehen könnte, weswegen ich mich instinktiv und ohne Hemmung bis zum Anschlag in Asunas Innerstes schob. Indem ich ihre Hüften mit meinen Händen griff, schob ich meinen Penis so weit wie ich konnte hinein, bevor ich ihn wieder herauszog.

„Ah–! Aaaah–!"

Da sie plötzlich direkt nachdem sie gekommen war überfallen wurde, war alles, was Asuna tun konnte, sich verzweifelt zu drehen und winden. Ich nahm die Hand, die zu mir ausgestreckt wurde, und verband unsere Finger untereinander. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Asunas Inneres aufwühlte, flogen unsere überlaufenden Körperflüssigkeiten durch die Gegend, während die Stelle, an der wir miteinander verbunden waren, in endloser Hitze zerschmolz.

„Aah... unglaublich, unglaublich..."

Auch ihre wackelnden Busen warfen große Mengen an Schweiß umher. Asuna ließ außer sich süßes Stöhnen von sich und hatte einen völlig geschmolzenen Blick in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ah, A-A-Aaa!"

„I-Ich kom..."

„Ha, ja, lass es raus, ah, Kirito, lass eine, ganze Menge heraus..."

Indem ich mich in Asuna hineinschob, setzte ich all die aufgestauten Gefühle, die ich bis ans Limit gedehnt hatte, frei.

„A...Asuna...!"

„Aaaah–!"

Ich konnte fühlen, wie mein warmes Sperma tief in Asuna ausströmte, während sie in einem weiteren Orgasmus zitterte. Über zwei Jahre angesammelte Samenflüssigkeit machte ein pampiges Geräusch, als sie endlos in Asuna hereinströmte. Jedes Mal, wenn mein Penis zuckte, gingen Feuerwerkskörper in meinem Kopf hoch.

„Ah... ah..."

Nachdem sie alles entgegengenommen hatte, was ich ihr geben konnte, gab Asunas Kraft auf und sie fiel auf mich herab.

„Ah... ha..."

Ich umarmte Asuna sanft, während sie weiterhin schnaufte und erschütterte, als ob sie von den Flüssigkeiten in ihrem Körper stimuliert worden wäre, und mein Bewusstsein sich verdunkelte.


End file.
